Conventionally, there is known a camera module for picking up a left eye image and a right eye image separately by, for example, two sub-camera modules each having an image pick-up optical system and an image sensor as a camera module for picking up a 3D (three-dimensionally viewed) image. When a moving image is picked up, a camera module obtains image data for displaying a left eye image and a right eye image provided with a parallax each other in parallel by synchronizing the frame of a left eye image and the frame of a left eye image.
When a left eye image and a right eye image are alternately reproduced as in an active shutter system which is an ordinary display system of a 3D (three-dimensionally viewed) image, a delay may be felt slightly in a display at a relatively slow frame rate. To reduce unnaturalness of an image due to the delay of display, a conventional technology has a problem that a frame rate higher than that when an ordinary plan-viewed image is displayed is necessary.